The confession
by Faxi
Summary: Duo must say somewhat absolutely important to Heero, but he has however such a fear how Heero would react.rnWhat must he confess Heero? 1x2, Shounen-Ai, Mpreg


Autor: White-Tiger-Kitty  
Genre: Gundam Wing

Warnungen: AU, MPREG, Shonen- Ai  
Disclaimer: The figures don't belong to me and I make no money with them

_Thoughts  
_"..." Talking

**The confession **

A wonderful spring day in any town. The small birds twitter and an easy Brise blows simple by the trees. Everyone would feel good in such a weather, but a person doesn't feels very good today. This person is our small Duo, which goes with a thundercloud over his head along the shopping street.

_How do I say this to him?... About: Hey Heero, I must say you something, unfortunately_ _we have no more __Sex__ the next time... No, I can't say it to him like this _Duo brood over this roughly an hour.

Heero and he had come together roughly a half year ago, after a long back and forth

they had finally confessed their feelings to each other and then such a thing must happen.... It was to mice milks, how could something like this happen?.... Duo ran around now nearly one hour, he couldn't home to Heero, not with this message, he didn't know how Heero would take it up.

Then he saw the solution of his problems, indeed as how he should break the message to Heero. It lay there in the the shop, in a simple small box. Duo went into the shop to buy the box and to present it Heero in the evening.

** In the evening in Duos and Heeros apartment **

Nervously Duo looked on his feets, which seemed to be very interesting in this moment. He had made a small fixed meal and a romantic tendency in the apartment for Heero and himself. Now he went thought his text again and again in his thoughts, which he had made to explain everything to Heero.

A few minutes later Heero entered, exhausted from the work coming home and was surprised at the many candles those were everywhere and the quiet music played in the background. He followed simply the music and the delicious smell into the living room, where Duo sat at the covered table and like it seemed he dreamed.

Quietly Heero went again outside on the corridor and looked for his diary to look over whether he had forgotten somewhat important. _Is today any holiday or Duos birthday?... No.... _But why otherwise should he make that here

Quietly, in order not to frighten Duo, Heero stepped in again and just as quietly he made attentive on itself. _Oh... Heero is already there.... Then I want to see how he will receive it._ Duo stand up and went toward his Lover to welcome him.

The two sank into a passionate kiss which they had to solve because of air shortage. Nevertheless Heero looked for Duos lips again and again in order to get something of their sweetness.

"Sit down already... I fast get the meal", he said to Heero and then ran fast into the kitchen to get their meal. _Thus then... Let's go!_

**After dinner **

Duo stand up and went into their bedroom in order to get the small box, which he had seen in the shop window this tomorrow. With slow steps he went again to Heero and put down the present in front of him. "A small present for you... Open it", Duo whispered and sat down again on his place, always Heero in his view.

Curiously Heero opened the small box and was surprised, which he found therein.... a few Baby shoes... Nothing further, only a few Baby shoes.... That had to be a joke nevertheless, what should he do with a few Baby shoes?.... "Duo, why you give me Baby shoes?... Have you something to tell me?"

"Heero, I tell it to you.... but let me express first, then you may talk. You remember the last time in the morning I was always so ill? A nodd from Heero today I was at the doc.... he made some tests with me, but first he found nothing.... but then he discovered it by accident..... Heero.... I'm pregnant.... from you."

First Heero sat only there, did look at Duo, as if this was a joke... nevertheless then he realized it "You're pregnant?... From me?.... But.... how?" "I don't know... perhaps Dr G has to do somewhat thereby... who know?... But isn't that completely all the same?.... We both become parents in some months.... you understand.... we will then have a child... an living being... which carries our love in itself."

Crying Duo had risen had sat down on the sofa in order to look outside. Heero sat still briefly at the table and again Duos could be gone through his head. Duo is right.... with everything which he said. Heero sat down beside Duo.

"Duo... you're right, that's now all the same.... I look forward to our child... I will always be there for you, now and also in the future." After these words he kissed Duo only timid into the palm and then on his lips.

Heero was safe itself, he would deliver a good father and Duo a good mother and their child also would be super.

**And? What do you mean????**

**If you like I write an instalment.**


End file.
